Bra Shopping
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Pema takes Korra bra shopping.


**A/N**: This is for pink-affinity over on tumblr. She's been asking about people's headcanons for bras in Korra and all I could think of was Pema taking Korra bra shopping.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

"Korra can I talk to you for a minute?" Pema asked, basket of laundry in her hands.

Korra quickly jumped up, discarding the book of airbending techniques she was reading to help Pema. "Sure Pema. Here, let me take that for you. Thanks for doing this for me."

"It's no problem but remember this when the baby comes, I'll need all the help I can get." Korra nodded and put the basket of laundry on the end of the bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she began to put away the folded clothes.

"How long have you had your chest wraps?" Pema asked bluntly.

"Oh I've worn them since I was about twelve, why?"

"You've worn the same wraps for five years?"

"What?" Korra exclaimed. "No, not these. These I'm pretty sure I got when I was fifteen. Why?"

"Korra," Pema sighed as she sat down on the bed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you need to get new ones more often than that? Especially since I remember how my chest grew between fifteen and seventeen." Pema winked.

Korra looked away and fussed with her wardrobe. "Uh, well, Master Katara kept asking me but I always found excuses and sometimes Mom would ask but," she felt her face heat up, "it was just kind of a nuisance really. I just try to ignore them."

"Korra, darling, you need more than two of these," she held up a rather thread bare wrap.

"Three," Korra admitted. "The other is in my locker at the arena."

Pema stood awkwardly before walking over to Korra and putting her arm around her. "You and me are going to have a girl's afternoon and we're going to get you a outfitted properly."

"Thank you but I don't think-"

"Nonsense we're going and Tenzin can take it up with me."

* * *

Never in her life would Korra have imagined there were so many different kinds of ways to hold up your boobs. There were bras which came in all different colors and some with lace (why she would want lace she didn't know), wraps (she was currently look mostly at those), and these weird things that looked like they covered her stomach too and needed someone else to really put them on (she stayed away from those).

"Korra you need to try these on!" Pema handed her about ten colorful bras. All she wanted was a few more wraps to appease Pema. It wasn't like anyone would see these.

"I really think I'm good-"

"Nonsense, you need these. I don't want to hear bending as an excuse. You're going to do more than that soon so you better start getting used to wearing these. Besides," she smiled, "are you going to want that firebender boy to see your old wraps or something nice?"

"Mako? He already knows what I wear."

"He knows what you wear when you practice. He doesn't know you wear them all the time." Korra was blushing so bad she felt like her face was on fire.

"I don't think he's really interested in me like that," she muttered.

"Well it won't hurt to have some of these ready in case a special someone comes along," Pema reassured her as she gently pushed Korra to the dressing room. "Pick five you want, you can change the colors too," Korra opened her mouth to object, "you can get multiple colors in one fit too. Just get in there!"

Korra stumbled into the dressing room, bras in hand. She shucked off her shirt off and looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hand behind her head and turned. 'These don't look so bad,' she thought. She dropped her arms and pouted. 'Just get this over with,' she told herself as she unwrapped herself.

The first bra was too bulky for her taste. It made her breasts stand out in cones and she felt uncomfortable. The second she couldn't get closed. The third though, the third was perfect. She wasn't sure how but it cupped her and made her look good.

"How's it going in there?" Pema called from outside.

"I think I found it," Korra admitted.

"Let me see," Pema said as she barged in. Korra quickly brought her hands up around her chest.

"You can't just come in here!"

"And you have your shirt off around boys but not me? I've seen them before now let me get a good look." Hesitantly Korra lowered her arms. Pema's mouth moved to the side, which Korra knew meant she was contemplating something. Then she nodded. "Good, you should get at least two of these, maybe three. Pick out two more and we're set! Try the blue lace."

Korra did try the lace (it kind of itched) and found another style that worked for her. She was done. She now would have a complete set of bras and a few new wraps.

"No on the lace?" Pema asked as she emerged, old wraps in place and a little sad she couldn't wear one of her new ones.

Korra wrinkled her nose. "It wasn't comfortable."

"Some girls like it and some girls don't," Pema intoned sagely. "And some girls wear it with the intension to have it removed." Korra just sank back a little. Maybe someday she'd buy one with that in mind. Or maybe that one that needed to be tied.

"Pick out some bottoms too then we'll go." Korra dutifully picked out a handful of new bottoms (colors, she picked out colors) and brought them up with the bras. Pema paid for everything and Korra took the bag.

They left the store in silence, making their way towards the docks.

"Thank you," Korra finally said.

Pema's face softened as she smiled. "You're welcome darling. I'm here if you ever need anything. Especially if you have any girl questions."

"I'll keep that in mind," Korra promised.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
